L'Union des Braves
by Kaleiya
Summary: UA. A Zaphias, plus grande ville du continent d'Illycia, les forces de l'ordre étaient dépassées par la hausse fulgurante de la criminalité. Heureusement, un groupe de justiciers, certains possédants des capacités hors du commun, était là pour les protéger contre les méchants…
1. La princesse et son chevalier

Disclaimer : Tales of Vesperia ne m'appartient pas

Titre : L'Union des braves

Arc UA : Super-héros

Auteur : Kaleiya Hitsumei

Beta / Acolyte : Eliandre

Genre : UA / Aventure / Friendship / Humour (vu les réactions d'Eliandre, je suis obligée de le faire…)

Rating : T par précaution

Note : Nouvel arc UA, cette fois-ci sur les super-héros. Pour le moment, ce sera essentiellement la présentation des dits-héros qui s'uniront pour devenir « L'Union des Braves » et combattre le mal dans les rues de Zaphias. Je verrai comment organiser mes textes au fur et à mesure que ceci avancera.

* * *

A Zaphias, plus grande ville du continent d'Illycia, les forces de l'ordre étaient dépassées par la hausse fulgurante de la criminalité. Heureusement, un groupe de justiciers, certains possédants des capacités hors du commun, était là pour les protéger contre les méchants…

 **1 : La princesse et son chevalier**

A l'origine, Flynn Scifo se destinait à faire carrière dans les forces de l'ordre, tout comme son père avant lui, mais le destin en avait décidé autrement quand, un jour où il patrouillait près du centre spatial de Zaphias, des criminels dérobèrent un morceau d'un astéroïde jugé radioactif et qu'en le récupérant sans protection, le jeune homme avait été gravement exposé aux radiations de cette pierre de l'espace.

Même s'il était triste, il ne s'en plaignait pas car il avait trouvé un travail assez confortable de garde du corps, protégeant Estellise Sidos Heurassein d'un éventuel enlèvement, doublé d'un job peu commun…

« Lâchez cette femme et mettez vos mains en l'air ! »

L'homme, actuellement occupé à brutaliser une femme dont il espérait récupérer le sac à main, s'était bien entendu arrêté en pensant avoir affaire à la police. Il fut très surpris de tomber sur un jeune homme vêtu d'un costume majoritairement blanc – le haut de la tenue possédait deux larges bandes bleues verticales qui encadraient un cercle noir à l'intérieur duquel se trouvait huit petits ronds de bronze qui en encerclait un, plus grand, en or –, dont le haut du visage était caché sous un masque blanc au liseré bleu – on pouvait voir qu'il avait des cheveux blonds en bataille – et qui le menaçait avec une épée dans la main droite tout en tenant un pavois blanc ornés en son centre d'un dessin de deux lames croisées dans sa main gauche.

« Me fais pas rire crétin ! » fit le criminel qui appréciait peu ce qu'il pensait être une plaisanterie avant de sortir une arme à feu de son blouson. « C'est trop tard pour Mardi Gras. »

« Dans ce cas, je me vois forcé de sévir monsieur. »

L'individu n'attendit pas qu'il s'avance et tira sur lui… avant de réaliser qu'il l'avait, curieusement, manqué – seuls cinq mètres au plus devaient les séparer et la ruelle n'était pas si large que cela, bien au contraire. Tandis que l'homme masqué commençait à marcher calmement vers lui, il tira deux autres coups… qui ricochèrent littéralement sur le torse de sa cible. Pris de panique, il ne réfléchit pas et vida son chargeur, espérant ainsi le tuer.

Cependant, il s'effondra au sol quand il reçut un violent coup de poing au thorax de la part de celui en costume.

« Putain mais t'es quoi au juste ? » demanda-t-il, terrorisé en comprenant que ce type était tout sauf normal.

« Le mot « qui » serait plus adapté monsieur. » répondit l'inconnu habillé en blanc avant de s'incliner respectueusement devant la femme qu'il avait sauvé tout en rangeant sa lame dans le fourreau qu'il portait à sa ceinture. « White Knight, au service de la justice. »

White Knight, un des premiers justiciers masqués qui était apparu à Zaphias et, très certainement, le plus populaire. Cette nuit-là, il était encore inconnu du grand public et, excepté en privé, personne n'avait encore pu constater son incroyable résistance physique. La rumeur disait que son corps était indestructible.

Le criminel, lui, avait voulu profité du fait que la femme remerciait son sauveur pour leur fausser compagnie mais un violent coup sur la tête le mit KO, le faisant tomber aux pieds de l'acolyte de White Knight : Lady Silver.

Elle était aisée à reconnaître dans son costume blanc et rose - celui-ci était composé d'un haut du même style que celui de son acolyte, à la différence qu'elle avait un cœur rouge entouré d'une couronne d'argent sur sa poitrine, et d'un bas qui se présentait sous la forme d'une jupe évasée accompagnée de collants blancs - et à son casque évoquant un diadème qui lui couvrait le haut de la tête – les cheveux blond platine qui s'en échappaient lui tombaient en de belles anglaises sur les épaules. Dans ses mains, elle tenait un sceptre argenté, celui-là même dont elle s'était servi pour assommer le bandit.

« J'y ai peut-être été un peu fort non ? » demanda-t-elle, un peu gênée, à son partenaire.

« Vous avez fait votre devoir madame donc n'en soyez pas confuse. » répondit White Knight avec le sourire.

Après avoir escorté la femme qu'ils avaient sauvé du danger jusque chez elle et déposé le malchanceux criminel près du poste de police le plus proche, ils rejoignirent leur véhicule, une berline blanche qui avait deux épées croisées entourées d'une couronne dessinées sur le capot et dont l'intérieur avait été quelque peu modifié. Lady Silver monta à l'arrière et White Knight à l'avant. Ce dernier appuya sur le bouton d'un petit écran sur son tableau de bord, ce qui alluma celui-ci en montrant la tête d'une adolescente aux yeux verts et aux courts cheveux châtain.

« Rien d'autre à signaler Rita ? » demanda le justicier.

« C'est plutôt calme apparemment. » lui répondit sa cadette sur un ton morne. « Vous pouvez rentrer. »

Sur cette phrase, l'écran s'éteignit. White Knight mit le contact et tourna la clé sur l'encoche du mode « pilote automatique » avant d'entrer la destination sur ce qui ressemblait fort à un GPS. Lady Silver, pendant ce temps, avait pris le bouclier de son partenaire pour le ranger sous les sièges arrières, dans une cache secrète qu'elle referma rapidement, puis elle appuya sur un bouton au dessus d'elle, faisant se lever une séparation avec l'avant du véhicule. De son côté, White Knight, en constatant que son acolyte avait mis en place cette séparation, enclencha un bouton gris qui fit se teinter toutes les vitres du véhicule juste avant qu'il ne démarre. Ensuite, il ôta son masque, redevenant le citoyen Flynn Scifo.

Ce n'était pas évident de se changer dans une voiture en mouvement mais, avec de l'entraînement, ils y étaient parvenus assez facilement, leurs costumes n'étant pas très compliqués à enfiler. Vu qu'ils rentraient, ils auraient très bien pu se passer de cette étape mais Rita, en écoutant la fréquence de la police, leur avait signalé des barrages sur la route, ce qui pouvait poser souci.

Justement, cela ne loupa pas : leur véhicule dut s'arrêter à l'un de ces points de contrôle. Flynn baissa donc la vitre du conducteur pour tomber nez à nez avec le sergent Adeccor. Au préalable, le jeune homme avait enclenché une commande pour masquer les modifications internes du véhicule et changer sa couleur extérieur en un noir profond pour passer inaperçu.

« Bonsoir sergent. » lança-t-il à celui qui était un ancien collègue à lui.

« Flynn Scifo ! » s'exclama le sergent Adeccor avec surprise. « Que faites-vous aussi tard en ville ? »

« C'est de ma faute monsieur l'agent ! »

Lady Silver, alias Estellise Sidos Heurassein, avait ouvert la vitre arrière et penché légèrement sa tête vers l'extérieur pour s'adresser au représentant de l'ordre.

« J'étais allée chez des amies et nous n'avons pas vu le temps passer. » mentit-elle avec un sourire désolée tout en remettant en place une mèche de cheveux roses derrière son oreille – étrangement, c'était sa couleur naturelle et, à cause de cela, elle devait porter une perruque quand elle était en Lady Silver afin de ne pas être facilement reconnue.

« Le travail donc. » fit Adeccor avec un léger sourire en se tournant vers son ancien collègue. « Vous pouvez passer. »

« Au fait, vous cherchez quelqu'un en particulier ? » demanda Flynn tandis qu'Estellise remontait sa vitre en écoutant d'une oreille ce qui se disait. « Je ne me souviens pas avoir vu ce barrage quand nous sommes passés par ici en début de soirée. »

« Une fausse alerte probablement mais on n'est jamais trop prudent. »

Vu la façon dont il vit la moustache du sergent frémir, c'était clairement un mensonge. A l'instant même où il remarqua ce détail, la radio d'Adeccor se mit en marche.

 _« Suspect appréhendé par le lieutenant O'Daly. Vous pouvez enlever tous les barrages. »_

Bingo. Et manifestement, son ancienne coéquipière, Sodia O'Daly, était toujours aussi efficace.

« Bien reçu. » répondit le sergent à la radio avant de se tourner vers lui. « Bonne nuit à toi Flynn et à la prochaine ! »

« A bientôt Adeccor et finis bien ton service. »

Flynn et Estellise purent reprendre leur route en direction de la résidence Sidos Heurassein, celle-ci étant plutôt un vaste domaine comprenant un gigantesque manoir avec quelques annexes dont l'une d'elles, la plus grande, était occupée par Rita et ses travaux.

D'ailleurs, ils constatèrent, après avoir franchi la grande grille qui représentait l'entrée du domaine, que celle-ci les attendaient de pied ferme.

« Sortez vite de là-dedans ! » fit-elle une fois que le moteur fut coupé. « J'ai des modifications à faire dessus et ça va me prendre du temps ! »

Flynn et Estellise avaient l'habitude de cela de la part de Rita. Depuis le temps qu'ils travaillaient ensemble…

Quand le jeune homme avait dû quitter les forces de l'ordre, cela avait été un vrai crève-cœur pour lui qui espérait y faire carrière, tout comme son père avant lui. Il avait cherché un moment comment rebondir quand il reçut un coup de téléphone de la part de la riche héritière de la famille Sidos Heurassein. Il avait été une fois assigné à sa protection après que quelqu'un ait tenté de l'enlever contre une rançon et la jeune femme lui en était restée très reconnaissante, si bien que lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'il n'avait plus de travail, elle avait décidé qu'il était temps de l'aider à son tour.

C'était donc grâce à Estellise qu'il avait eu ce job de garde du corps et, honnêtement, il n'aurait jamais imaginé ce qui en découlerait par la suite.

Peu de temps après être entré à son service, il avait dû la protéger d'un homme qui tentait de la tuer et s'était interposé entre elle et la balle. L'individu fut abattu très vite par la sécurité – on découvrit d'ailleurs qu'il s'était récemment fait embaucher comme jardinier et que ses antécédents avaient été mal vérifiés – et, étonnamment, Flynn était indemne alors qu'il était certain d'avoir reçu le tir de plein fouet. En ôtant sa chemise dans sa chambre, il avait constaté que, effectivement, il avait été touché mais aucune blessure n'était visible sur son torse. Par contre, quand il s'était déshabillé, il n'avait pas noté qu'un objet était tombé… et c'est en le ramassant qu'il avait réalisé que c'était une balle de pistolet complètement déformée !

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé et ne savait pas trop à qui en parler. Cependant, en le voyant aussi troublé, Estellise avait compris que quelque chose le travaillait et il lui avait raconté ses découvertes. Tout de suite, elle l'avait pris au sérieux, s'étant elle-même demandé ce qu'il était advenu de cette balle que personne n'avait retrouvée, puis elle l'avait emmené à l'annexe occupée par Rita Mordio, une surdouée de quinze ans qui vivait recluse et dont les travaux étaient financés par la famille Sidos Heurassein.

Si elle s'était montrée sceptique au début, l'insistance de celle aux cheveux roses – qui était aussi sa meilleure amie – fut ce qui la persuada de faire quelques tests. Flynn n'avait pas bronché face à la prise de sang – il avait dut la faire lui-même quand l'aiguille de la seringue se brisa pour la quatrième fois lorsque c'était sa cadette qui essayait de la lui planter dans le bras – mais quand il dut rester immobile face à des armes à feu pointées sur lui, il avait eu un mal fou à lutter contre ses instincts de policier.

Malgré cela, les expériences de Rita permirent de faire la lumière sur ce qui lui arrivait : l'astéroïde avait légèrement modifié son ADN, faisant que son corps était devenu invulnérable à beaucoup d'éléments pouvant le blesser – s'il ne craignait plus de se couper, cogner ou faire tirer dessus, il pouvait toujours se brûler et ce fut suite à cette constatation que la surdouée lui avait fabriqué un costume résistant au feu.

L'idée de devenir une sorte de super-héros était venue d'Estellise – il avait appris par la suite que la jeune femme, en plus d'avoir une couleur de cheveux inhabituelle, avait elle aussi d'étranges aptitudes qu'elle s'évertuait à dissimuler aux yeux du monde. Il avait trouvé cela un peu tiré par les cheveux au départ mais quand elle lui déclara qu'elle le ferait seule s'il le fallait, il avait cédé et c'était ainsi que White Knight et Lady Silver étaient nés.

Est-ce que Flynn regrettait son choix ? Non car il devait reconnaître qu'il se sentait plus à son aise à patrouiller dans les rues de Zaphias pour lutter contre le crime au lieu d'être cantonné à la protection d'une seule personne.

-§-

 _« Ces derniers jours, plusieurs délits ont été commis et les coupables ont rapidement été remis aux mains de la justice. D'après plusieurs témoignages, deux individus masqués, un homme et une femme se faisant appelés respectivement White Knight et Lady Silver, seraient spontanément venus à leur secours. Nous ignorons quelle est leur véritable identité mais il est certain que beaucoup de citoyens leur sont reconnaissants pour les avoir aidés. A présent, parlons de… »_

« Les médias commencent à parler de nous ! » s'exclama Estellise dont le regard turquoise s'était illuminé.

« Je ne m'emballerai pas trop à ta place. » marmonna Rita qui avait changé de chaîne assez brutalement. « Pour le moment, nous sommes que des petits joueurs et ils le savent très bien. »

« Je suis aussi de cet avis. » approuva Flynn qui lisait quelques articles sur Internet. « Nous sommes surtout intervenus sur des agressions ou des petits larcins. Rien ne nous empêche de tenter des opérations plus ambitieuses mais les risques seront plus élevés et je suis le seul ici qui peut me passer d'un gilet pare-balles. »

« Ce ne sera pas difficile de revoir le costume d'Estelle je pense. » remarqua la surdouée en attrapant son ordinateur portable. « Je devrais même pouvoir y ajouter quelques gadgets très simples comme des fumigènes ou des lunettes à vision nocturne. Bien entendu, ça vaut pour toi aussi Flynn. »

« La sécurité d'Estellise est le plus important. La mienne passe ensuite. »

« Rita, tu crois que tu pourrais aussi… »

Le jeune homme décrocha de la conversation, se doutant déjà de quoi il s'agissait, pour s'intéresser à un article relatant quelques faits étranges à Zaphias : des effractions où strictement rien n'avait été volé. Dans la liste des lieux concernés, il y avait une parfumerie, le zoo, un musée et un antiquaire. Aucun lien n'était visible entre ces différents endroits et Flynn sentait que quelque chose se préparait. Cependant, il manquait encore d'éléments pour savoir quoi exactement.

-§-

Alors qu'il buvait tranquillement un verre dans un bar, il ne s'était pas attendu à entendre aux infos que deux justiciers masqués arpentaient les rues de Zaphias. Il s'en serait probablement moqué si les circonstances avaient été toutes autres mais là, sa curiosité avait été piquée au vif : qui étaient ces deux personnes qui dissimulaient leur identité ?

Il n'avait pas assez de données pour répondre à cette question mais il connaissait un bon moyen d'y remédier… restait juste à faire quelques préparatifs et de guetter le bon moment pour agir.

* * *

NB : Voilà ce qu'il en est pour Flynn et Estelle. Les autres vont suivre progressivement.

Auteur vs Persos :

Orieul : T'as abusé de Batman dernièrement toi.

Kaleiya : J'avoue que… oui.

Asahi : Là, c'est plutôt Superman qui a servi d'inspiration.

Kaleiya : Vous impatientez pas car j'ai tellement de taf en perspective que ça ne va pas avancer vite tout cela…


	2. Chien et chat

Note : Suite de notre présentation de nos super-héros. Au passage, bonnes fêtes de fin d'année !

* * *

 **2 : Chien et chat**

Ce soir-là, White Knight et Lady Silver étaient en route pour intervenir suite à un braquage dans une bijouterie. Ils s'attendaient à devoir suivre la piste des coupables mais ils furent hautement surpris de découvrir ceux-ci ligotés et leur chef tenu en joue par la lame d'un homme vêtu d'un costume sombre – celui-ci était composé d'une tenue entièrement noire assez près du corps, d'une paire de bottes grises, d'une cape en fourrure grise qui couvrait ses épaules et dont la capuche, en forme de tête de loup, lui masquait le haut du visage, ne laissant voir que les deux mèches de cheveux noirs qui s'échappaient sur les côtés, d'un gant gris à la main droite et d'une ceinture de tissu gris et or qui lui soulignait la taille. Ils avaient d'abord eu l'intention de le remercier de son aide mais, quand ils s'aperçurent qu'il comptait leur fausser compagnie avec une partie du butin, ils comprirent que cet inconnu, se faisant appeler Lonewolf, n'était pas vraiment de leur côté…

En toute logique, Flynn avait voulu le stopper mais il fut surpris par l'agilité de son adversaire. Celui-ci semblait voir venir ses coups et les évitait avec une facilité déconcertante. Cependant, le justicier blanc n'avait pas baissé sa garde, parant tous les coups de son ennemi qui poussait des grognements agacés à chacun de ses échecs. Il était clair que tous deux faisaient face à un combattant de niveau équivalent et que prendre le dessus n'allait pas être aisé…

« Intéressant… » fit Lonewolf en souriant. « J'avais des doutes mais plus maintenant. »

Le justicier blanc s'était figé en entendant cette voix : il la connaissait ! Et manifestement, la réciproque était vraie bien qu'il ne parvenait pas encore à mettre un nom sur le visage qui se cachait sous ce masque…

Soudain, profitant de son moment d'inattention, son adversaire lui faussa compagnie pour foncer sur Lady Silver qui n'eut pas le temps de riposter. Il lui fit lâcher son sceptre et, tout en s'éloignant progressivement avec elle en otage… se mit à humer son odeur ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce comportement ?

« Lady Silver donc ? » questionna Lonewolf en lui tenant fermement le bras tout en la tenant en joue avec sa lame. « Perso, ce sera juste Silver. Plus facile à retenir. »

« Laisse-là partir. » ordonna White Knight en se rapprochant lentement.

« Si c'est ce que tu veux … »

Sur cette phrase, il poussa la jeune femme vers le justicier blanc qui la rattrapa dans ses bras. Profitant de ces quelques secondes gagnées, Lonewolf s'apprêtait à fuir… quand un fouet claqua contre son torse, le forçant à reculer. Cherchant l'origine du son, les deux justiciers virent quelqu'un sortir de l'ombre avec l'arme en question à la main. A la physionomie, c'était une femme plutôt svelte vêtue d'un sweat à capuche orange avec des rayures noires, d'un pantalon moulant noir et d'une paire de bottes en cuir. On ne distinguait pas son visage à cause de la capuche mais il était possible de voir une tresse rousse s'en échapper.

« Ne crois pas t'en tirer si facilement… » menaça la nouvelle venue dont la voix était très familière à Flynn.

« Kitty est donc de sortie finalement ? » ironisa son adversaire en rangeant sa lame. « On cherche des souris à se mettre sous la dent ? »

Nouveau claquement de fouet, cette fois contre le bras du voleur qui poussa un gémissement de douleur.

« Appelle-moi encore comme ça et je te jure que tu finiras en pâtée pour chiens… » pesta la rousse avec colère.

« Tu devrais vraiment t'acheter un sens de l'humour tu sais. » lui rétorqua Lonewolf en se massant le bras. « Ou bien envisager de te décoincer une bonne fois pour toutes ! »

 _« Continue de m'appeler comme ça Lowell et je te jure que je vais te refaire le portrait ! »_

 _« Ben voyons. Madame la déléguée de classe devrait envisager d'investir dans le sens de l'humour ou travailler à se décoincer un peu au lieu de me faire la morale en permanence. »_

Flynn savait à présent qui ils étaient : son ami d'enfance Yuri Lowell et son ex-collègue et amie de lycée Sodia O'Daly. Apparemment, ils étaient toujours incapables de se supporter l'un et l'autre… mais ceci n'expliquait pas leur présence ici et, surtout, vêtus ainsi.

Soudain, profitant d'une ouverture, Lonewolf se sauva, suivi de près par la rouquine qui semblait déterminée à lui mettre la main dessus. D'un signe de tête, White Knight et Lady Silver leur emboîtèrent le pas, désirant tous deux connaître le fin mot de cette histoire…

-§-

Il faut savoir que, peu avant la première apparition publique de White Knight, un incident avait eu lieu une nuit à Zaphias : deux personnes avaient eu la malchance d'entrer dans le zoo de la ville et d'y surprendre des activités illégales. Si le premier était un lieutenant de police qui pouvait aisément justifier sa présence, l'autre, par contre, n'était venu sur les lieux que dans le seul but d'échapper à une nouvelle arrestation… et sa poisse lui avait démontré qu'il pouvait lui arriver bien pire que de passer quelques jours en cellule.

Yuri Lowell savait pertinemment qu'il n'était pas un modèle de vertu et qu'il agissait comme bon lui semblait – ce qui n'était pas du tout du goût de Sodia O'Daly, lieutenant de police qui était à présent embarquée avec lui dans cette galère – mais comment se faisait-il qu'il soit encore en vie et elle aussi ?

Il se rappelait qu'ils avaient été capturés puis ligotés. La jeune femme avait perdu connaissance suite au coup qu'elle avait reçu sur la tête et lui était sonné suite à l'uppercut qu'il s'était pris dans la mâchoire. Cependant, il était certain que ce type masqué – ses hommes de main l'appelait G – avait demandé à ce qu'on leur injecte le venin d'un fugu et qu'on les jette ensuite dans le fleuve. Il avait parfaitement sentit l'aiguille se planter dans son cou puis… il avait instinctivement fait le mort, ce qui avait permis qu'il ne soit pas balancé dans l'eau attaché et qu'il puisse sauver la rouquine de la noyade.

« Qu'est-ce qui nous arrive au juste ? »

Le jeune homme se posait la même question que Sodia qui gérait encore mal le fait d'avoir, après son réveil vers quatre heures du matin, cherché à sortir de l'appartement… en faisant l'équilibriste sur le rebord du balcon. Yuri n'était pas vraiment mieux de son coté, son nez étant devenu bien plus sensible qu'avant – il avait quand même mis dix bonnes minutes pour comprendre que cette forte odeur de café venait de deux étages plus bas, un de ses voisins du dessous commençant sa journée de travail très tôt.

« Quoiqu'ils nous ont injecté l'autre nuit, ce n'était clairement pas du poison. » ne put-il qu'en conclure en allant piocher dans son frigo. « Tu veux manger un truc tant que t'es là ? »

« Maintenant que tu m'en parles… » fit la rousse avant d'émettre un son ressemblant fort à un léger ronronnement. « Pourquoi j'ai envie de lait tout à coup ? »

Sans vraiment se poser de question, Yuri sortit la bouteille de lait et s'apprêtait à prendre un verre dans le placard… quand Sodia lui ôta brutalement l'objet du délit des mains et se mit à boire le liquide avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

« Whaou… » lâcha le jeune homme en la voyant se lécher les babines après quelques gorgées de cette boisson. « On dirait que tu es… »

Il s'interrompit, comprenant soudainement ce qui était en train de se passer pour la jeune femme : elle se comportait comme un chat, voire peut-être même un félin. Pour confirmer sa théorie, il prit une conserve de thon dans un placard et l'ouvrit… ce qui eut pour effet d'attirer immédiatement à lui la lieutenant de police à l'instant même où l'odeur de thon s'échappa de la boîte métallique.

« Semblerait que j'ai recueilli un chat errant. » déclara Yuri sur un ton taquin, ce qui fit se figer Sodia alors qu'elle était en train de se délecter du contenu de la conserve.

« Tu sous-entends que… » commença-t-elle avant de réaliser ce qu'elle venait de faire. « Le contenu de la seringue nous a fait ça. »

« J'ai pas d'attirance maladive envers le thon contrairement à toi Kitty. »

A cette remarque, elle lui jeta un regard noir et lui cracha à la figure à la manière d'un chat.

« Alors tu es quoi dans ce cas ? » demanda la rouquine avec agacement. « Toi aussi ils t'ont injecté un produit dans le cou vu la marque que tu as. »

« Aucune idée pour le moment. » répondit le délinquant en haussant les épaules. « Je sais juste que mon odorat s'est drôlement amélioré. »

Sodia fronça le nez à cette phrase. Elle eut l'air pensive durant quelque secondes avant qu'une étincelle suspecte ne vienne éclairer son regard. Sans trop comprendre, Yuri la vit entrer dans sa chambre sans lui demander son avis – bon, vu qu'elle avait déjà vu sa garçonnière, il s'en fichait un peu – puis en ressortir une minute plus tard avec une cravate qu'il n'avait jamais mise – cadeau de Flynn qu'il n'avait jamais jugé bon d'utiliser mais qu'il avait tout de même conservé au cas où.

« Bande-toi les yeux. » lui dit-elle sur un ton impératif en lui tendant la bande de tissu.

« Généralement, je ne fais pas le bondage au premier renc- Aïe ! » commença-t-il sur un ton ironique avant de se faire fouetter par le vêtement en question.

« Continue de raconter tes âneries et je te laisse menotté dans un coin paumé avec ceci en guise de bâillon. »

« Dans un autre contexte, je serai assez curieux de voir à quoi tu ressembles dans une combinaison en… » poursuivit Yuri avant de se taire en voyant Sodia mettre la main sur un couteau. « Repose ça ou bien tu vas te faire mal. »

« Alors fais ce que je te demande pour une fois ! »

Vu la façon dont les narines de la rouquine s'étaient dilatées, elle n'était toujours pas ouverte à la plaisanterie – il aurait tendance à ajouter que c'était surtout quand elle était avec lui mais il n'avait jamais vérifié cette intuition. Il céda donc à sa demande et se banda les yeux avec la cravate. Instinctivement il ouvrit grand ses oreilles… et son nez par la même occasion.

« C'est toi qui sent aussi fort le lilas ? » demanda Yuri en se tournant à l'endroit où il savait où était la jeune femme.

« Le lilas ? » répliqua Sodia qu'il entendit sentir quelque chose. « Je ne mets pas de parfum pourtant. Et la fenêtre est fermée qui plus est. »

A cette phrase, il ôta ce qui lui bloquait les yeux et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. A l'oreille, il entendit l'air qui s'engouffrait à l'intérieur puis il passa sa main en dessous du cadre de métal. Là, il sentit un très léger souffle et c'est en se baissant pour observer cela qu'il vit que le joint était abîmé à cet endroit.

« Ça vient pourtant bien de dehors. » fit-il en montrant le point faible de la fenêtre. « J'ai eu le même coup tout à l'heure avec une odeur de café qui venait de deux étages en dessous. »

« D'accord… » déclara la jeune femme tout en prenant un objet. « Attrape ! »

Sans réfléchir, il s'était rapidement retourné… et avait intercepté la cuillère en bois en la saisissant avec ses dents. A cet instant, il comprit que si Sodia était devenue une femme chat, lui était le contraire : un homme chien.

-§-

Après une longue course poursuite, White Knight et Lady Silver avaient finalement retrouvé Lonewolf et sa poursuivante en train de se battre… si l'on peut dire. L'homme loup avait apparemment pris le dessus sur la femme chat et la maintenait dos au sol en étant assis sur son bassin tout en lui tenant fermement les épaules.

« On dirait que la tigresse est quelque peu coincée actuellement… » ironisa celui avec la peau de loup en se penchant un peu vers le bas. « Je t'attacherai bien mais j'aime pas faire ça au premier rencard. »

« Et moi je te collerai volontiers un os là où je pense… » grogna la rouquine en serrant les dents.

« Whaou ! J'aurais jamais pensé que t'aurais ce genre de trip Kitty. »

Lonewolf aurait pu continuer son petit jeu un bon moment si White Knight n'avait pas choisi ce moment précis pour lancer sur lui une petite bombe fumigène qui, en explosant, laissa place à un nuage blanc qui avait la particularité de sentir le poivre et qui pouvait méchamment piquer les yeux – c'était ce qu'avait dit Rita en les leur remettant tout en leur précisant qu'elles étaient encore au stade expérimental.

Toujours est-il que si celui à la peau de loup s'était écarté à temps pour éviter la mini explosion, il n'avait pas eu la possibilité de s'éloigner suffisamment pour échapper à la fumée. Si la rouquine s'en était tirée en rabattant vite sa capuche sur ses yeux, lui avait beau avoir le même style de protection, ce n'était pas du tout suffisant pour son odorat qui reçut de plein fouet une puissance odeur poivrée…

Dans un grognement de douleur, Lonewolf s'écroula au sol, ses deux mains fermement plaquées sur son nez afin de le protéger d'une nouvelle agression de ce style.

-§-

Malgré les protestations de Rita, White Knight et Lady Silver avaient embarqué – de force pour l'un – leurs « collègues » avec eux et les emmenaient à leur QG dans leur véhicule en mode banalisé. Flynn avait ôté son masque et levé la séparation avec l'arrière du véhicule pour pouvoir s'entretenir en privé avec Yuri – il lui avait arraché sa peau de loup avant de le ligoter au siège passager.

« C'est donc comme ça que toi et Sodia vous êtes retrouvés avec des capacités surhumaines. » en avait conclu celui aux cheveux blonds une fois que son ami d'enfance lui ait raconté cette fameuse nuit au zoo. « Et tu as décidé de voler des criminels… »

« Je ne comptais pas le garder pour moi tu sais. » répliqua Yuri en respirant fortement, très certainement pour se débarrasser des restes de la fumée poivrée.

« C'était pourtant l'impression que cela donnait. »

« Désolé de ne pas être un modèle de perfection ! »

Flynn se retint de répliquer à cette attaque. Il savait que cela ne servirait à rien car le but ici était essentiellement de le provoquer et il se devait de rester calme s'il voulait que son ami d'enfance en fasse autant.

« Et comment va Repede ? » demanda l'ex-policier pour changer de sujet.

« Je l'ai laissé à l'orphelinat pour quelques jours. » répondit Yuri avec une légère amertume. « Il a un jardin et il est entouré d'enfants. Tout ce qu'il lui faut ! »

Un long silence se fit dans la voiture avant que le jeune homme aux cheveux sombres, visiblement plus calme – certainement parce que les effets du poivre s'étaient enfin dissipés –, ne le rompit.

« Kitty m'a raconté ta mésaventure avec ce truc spatial. » fit-il avec neutralité. « Ça a eu quoi comme séquelles au juste ? »

« Si on excepte que je peux me passer de gilet pare-balles, rien de particulier. » répondit Flynn en s'arrêtant devant le portail de la résidence des Sidos Heurassein. « Estellise m'a proposé d'user de cette capacité pour combattre le crime. »

« Préviens-moi si tu développes une force surhumaine que je m'entraîne à mieux éviter tes coups… »

Tous deux se mirent à rire de bon cœur, ce qui sembla intriguer leurs passagères à l'arrière vu que la séparation se baissa.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive encore tous les deux ? » questionna Sodia, visiblement suspicieuse.

« Oh, j'étais juste en train de lui dire que tu devrais te joindre à leur petite équipe. » répondit Yuri l'air de rien, s'attirant les regards surpris des trois autres personnes présentes. « Ça te faciliterait grandement la vie. »

« Ce serait génial ! » s'exclama Estellise, les yeux pétillants de joie. « On pourra du coup s'organiser plus facilement et on se regroupera ainsi en une union contre le crime ! »

« C'est une bonne idée mais je n'ai pas dit que je… » commença la rouquine avant de s'interrompre en entendant sa Némésis éclater de rire.

« Les braves qui s'unissent contre le mal. » résuma simplement le jeune homme aux cheveux longs. « Ça me plait bien comme concept pour vous. »

« J'en conclus que tu ne comptes pas en faire parti. »

Flynn n'était pas dupe : il connaissait suffisamment Yuri pour déceler le sens caché de ses actions. Dans le cas présent, il souhaitait que Sodia puisse avoir une vie à peu près normale et ce n'était pas en restant dans la police qu'elle y parviendrait. A aucun moment son ami d'enfance n'avait pensé à son propre bien-être, comme il le faisait depuis toujours.

« Techniquement parlant, j'oscille entre le bien et le mal. » fit celui portant le costume de Lonewolf en haussant les épaules. « Mon casier judiciaire est suffisamment chargé pour prouver que je suis loin d'être un enfant de chœur. »

« C'est peu de le dire… » marmonna la rouquine entre ses dents.

« Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne peux pas être un justicier ! » s'exclama Estellise, l'air quelque peu outrée. « Je suis certaine que tu… »

« Parce que mes méthodes vous conviennent ? »

Le silence qui s'abattit face à cette question en disait long sur ce que chacun pensait réellement.

« Rien ne t'empêche de travailler avec nous si l'occasion se présente. » fit Flynn après avoir rapidement pesé le pour et le contre. « Cependant, tout acte criminel de ta part sera sanctionné. »

« Hmm… Ça me semble correct. » déclara Yuri en tournant la tête vers Sodia. « Et toi Kitty ? Travail en groupe ou cavalier seul ? »

« Rien que pour avoir le plaisir de te coller moi-même une raclée, je vais me joindre à eux. » répondit la concernée sur un ton de défi.

« Bien… Alors on va pouvoir commencer par te punir pour avoir voulu partir avec de l'argent volé. »

Un « Gné ? » incrédule s'échappa des lèvres du jeune homme à la longue chevelure sombre puis, en voyant le sourire quelque peu sadique qu'arborait son ami d'enfance, il sut d'avance qu'il allait passer un sale quart d'heure…

* * *

NB : Qui sera le prochain ? Mystère…

Auteur vs Persos :

Belphégor : Bon ben on a Catwoman.

Orieul : Et elle est rousse… Ca doit te convenir non ?

Belphégor (suspicieux) : Et en quoi ça me conviendrait ?

Orieul : De mémoire, t'as une certaine fixation sur les rouquines.

Kaleiya : Je confirme… C'en est presque flippant.

Belphégor : … Ma vie privée ne vous regarde pas.


End file.
